My Angel
by DarkElixier66
Summary: What happens when George gets what he didnt think he could have. GeorgeRon mentions of BillCharlie, FredPercy, and FredGeorge, rated for incest


Title: My Angel

Author: ME!

Pairing: George/Ron, with just of sprinkle of Bill/Charlie, Fred/Percy, and Fred/George

Warnings: Incest, twincest

Summery: What happens when George finally gets what he didn't think he could have.

I groaned and turned over. Fred was gone he told me he had to go to the bathroom, that had been an hour ago. What he was really doing was screwing Percy. I let a sigh roll out of me and smiled, Percy was a good match for Fred, me and him never worked out cause we both wanted to be the dominate one, we both needed to be the dominate one. And besides I really didn't want Fred, and Percy can be easily overpowered so yes it was a very good match. At least one of us was happy.

There was only one person I wanted and I could never have him.

We all wanted him, Percy and Fred wanted him and Bill and Charlie, who were most likely making out or more two floors above me, wanted him as well. But we could never have him, I could never have him. George sighed turning again as a great sadness settled in his chest. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander to his angel. Yes, HIS angel. George sighed again letting sleep take hold of him, visions of the green eyed beauty he could never have, danced through his mind and he smiled cause in his heart and in his dreams at least, Ron would always be his angel.

Breakfast went as usual the next morning, Percy winced when he moved and Fred looked strangely smug and superior. I couldn't help but laugh at them, Fred stuck out his tongue at me.

"Well aren't we happy this morning" I said mockingly to my twin. "We'd be even happier if a certain twin wasn't moaning all night. What were you dreaming about anyways" Fred asked, a smirk playing around his lips. I kicked him hard under the table as mum walked by. "Was it Ron?" he whispered only loud enough for Bill, Percy, who were sitting on either side of him, and me to hear. I kicked him again, which only caused his smirk to grow. "I knew it." Bill sniggered into his plate and Percy smiled.

"You knew what, dear?" Mum asked setting a some toast on the table. Bill shot Fred a warning glance and for a good reason, are parents would die if they found out what we did. "Nothing Mum." Fred replied innocently, Mum didn't believe him but thankfully she let it go.

"Morning everyone" My head snapped around so fast my neck cracked. Fred laughed at me but said no more cause he knew perfectly well his head had whipped around to, the minute Ron stepped into the kitchen.

He was a vision today, as he was every other day. He was wearing extremely tight black leather pants, they had belonged to Bill before but he grew out of them years ago. They hugged Ron's body, I was torn between wondering how in the world he was able to get them on and stopping myself from drooling all over the table. On top he was wearing a lose white button up shirt. His shoulder length red hair hung down and he was wearing the charm necklace I had given him for Christmas lat year, but that was no surprise he never took the necklace off. And of course his signature deep green eyes.

All in all he looked as though he had just fallen from heaven.

"Are you guys all right?' Ron asked realizing he was being stared at like he was a piece of meat in front of a pack of starving wolves. At once all five of us snapped out of our daze. "Were fine" Charlie said going back to his breakfast. Ron just shrugged and sat down next to me at the table.

I smirked at my older brothers, all of whom looked jealous right now, and shifted in my seat so that everytime Ron moved his elbow it brushed mine. "Sorry George" he said after the sixth time his arm rubbed against mine. "Its fine" I said turning to him getting lost in his eyes. I could have stared for hours had Fred not kicked me. I immediately snapped back to my eggs.

'Are you sure you guys are alright?" Ron asked again. "Yeah" I replied not turning as to avoid getting lost in his eyes again. "Were fine" He just looked at me for a minute than went to eating his breakfast.

"We have to be less obvious" Bill said staring around at us. Charlie's head was on his shoulder and they were leaning against the headboard of my bed, Fred sat on his bed across from them, Percy's head in his lap. I was staring out the window daydreaming longingly, about what I could be doing to Ron at this moment. We were having a usual meeting in which my dear eldest brother would tell us what we needed to do to become 'less' obvious. Mum, Dad, and Ginny were off to visit our sick aunt and wouldn't return for two whole weeks, they had left Bill and Charlie in charge.

"Well they haven't found out yet, so we have to be doing something right." Fred stated "And besides mum, dad, and Ginny are gone so we can let out a little this week."

"No we cant" Bill said glaring at Fred "Ron's still here" The magic of his name was intense and I pulled myself from a wondrous daydream just to see the wanting look on all their faces.

"Don't even think about it." Bill replied glancing around the room and shooting a meaningful look at me "No one is to touch Ron, got it." He said still staring at me.

"This is going to be torture on us, you know that right Bill?" Percy said sitting up "Ron's just so….." The fact that Percy, who basically knew the whole dictionary by heart, couldn't find a single word to describe him, was a mark of how badly our baby brother affected us. We all nodded in agreement.

"Still" Bill said in a dead tone "No touching, We stared him down like he was gold this morning. Did you even see how nervous he got?"

"He is gold" I said without thinking but I had my angel back on my mind so I failed to notice the meaning full look Bill now set on me. "George, I know how badly you want Ron, probably more than all of us put together. But you can't do anything,"

I nodded only somewhat paying attention, still lost in a daydream "I mean it George, pay attention, You.." but Bill was cut off by a knock on the door. All at once everyone sprung apart. Fred glanced around the room making sure that all of us were separate. "Come in" he called to the door.

Ron stepped in, "Mum said to give this to you" He said walking over and handing out a slip of parchment to Bill. "They left about a minute ago" It took Bill a few seconds to tear himself from staring at Ron to take the slip.

'Thanks Ronnie" He said looking at it. Ron nodded and turned to leave. My eyes, that seemed to be moving by themselves, slipped down to stare at Ron's butt. Oh god it was perfect and those leather pants showed it off very well.

"I'll be in my room, if you guys need me for anything" He said when he got to the hall, he glanced at me and shut the door. We listened to him walk up the stairs and then let out a sigh.

'That was close" Charlie said "way to close, how long do you think he was standing out there?"

"if were lucky not that long" Bill said staring at the door Ron just left through.

"he looked at George before he left" Fred stated. My eyes snapped to my twin, god I could have killed him why did he have to say that? And in front of Bill. "He might have heard"

I just turned my head back to look out the window, my brothers started talking about something but I failed to hear what it was, And I didn't really care. No fantasies came to me now, my mind was spinning with one major question. Did Ron hear what Bill said? If he did than the next two weeks weren't going to be very good. Not good at all..

"Wake up"

My eyes didn't open, mum and dad had only left two days ago and already Bill is sending people to wake me up early in the morning.

"Go way Fred" I mumble sleepily turning over, I had been having a good dream to, "tis to early"

There was a giggle over me "George, its almost 12:00, and im not Fred"

Not Fred? Who else would my dear eldest brother send to wake me up, Is there any better way to drag my butt out of bed then sending my evil twin to annoy me until I get up strictly to shut him up.

My eyes finally open, and my breath catches in my chest, Ron is sitting beside me on the bed. I'll kill them for this, but even I have to admit waking up to see my stunningly cute, baby brother is a far better wake up call than having Fred scream in my ear for an hour.

But still sending Ron is just plain cruel, how am I suppose to, quote 'be less obvious' if he sends the object of my desire to my bedroom?

"Up now?" Ron asks sweetly, smiling at me. I have to hold back a moan, oh how I want to drown in his smile. But I pull myself together. ….Thankfully…

"Yeah, im up" I say pulling my self into a sitting position on the bed "Did Bill send you up to get me?"

"No, he's not here, none of them are actually, it's just us."

My eyes widen. Are they crazy? Do they want me to rape Ron? What are they thinking. I bite my tongue to stop another moan from escaping, Ron's staring at me, an his eyes are such a pretty shade of green, he's so small I could easily overpower him, _shut up George, your just making this worse for yourself_

"Where'd they go" I asked trying to seem normal

"They went to diagon ally, for shopping or something" Ron said shifting on my bed so he could sit cross legged "They were going to wake you, but I said I'd stay here with you so you wouldn't have to be up so early"

I backed into my headboard, I wish he'd stop moving, every position is cuter than the last. Its complete torture on my self control when he's sitting across from me, My beautiful angel,

"That was nice of you" I said trying to take my mind of his body, and failing.

"I didn't want to go anyway, Bill didn't seem to happy about me staying though"

I almost laughed….

Of course Bill's not happy, he's afraid I might lose all my self control and rape you my pretty angel.

Ron's eyes widen in shock. My eyes widen in horror. I just said that out loud.

Im mentally cursing myself , I said it out loud of all possible stupid things to do right now, That would have to be one of the worst, I'm such an idiot.

And yet im sitting here staring at him. Ron's pretty eyes are full of shock staring at me. My poor angel, he's probably scared to death, Why did I have to be so stupid and say that out loud _I might lose all my self control and rape you my pretty angel_ im such a huge idiot.

He looks so cute though, sitting there almost like he's frozen, he looks so vulnerable _don't touch, don't touch,_  
I lean forward and kiss him letting my tongue slide across his bottom lip savoring his taste and how soft his lips are…  
_too late……..._

He's not stopping me though, I expected him to push me away and run off to lock himself in his room, but he's not………… he's not doing anything. Ron's letting me violate him. Why? Maybe he's to shocked to move.

I pull away and walk to my window pressing my forehead against the cool glass.  
That shouldn't have felt good, I should be disgusted with myself for doing that to him, my little Ron, That should not have felt good. …..But it did.

"Say something Ron" Why am I talking to him? I just ruined his life and yet I have the nerve to talk to him. ……………….Im sick

I turn to face him "Ronnie please say something"  
Now I'm pleading with him. Why? What am I expecting? I don't even know how he's managed to sit here this long. And yet im trying to push him farther and make him talk to me, he probably doesn't even want to be near me. I walk toward him, kneeling on the floor "please?"

He looks at me suddenly, as though snapping out of his trance. He leans toward me brushing his lips against mine. Im shocked, did he really do that? It all seems so impossible.

"Im sorry" He says in a little voice, he turns away from me, a fierce blush making him look ten times cuter.

"Why? I should be the sorry one Ron, what I said a minute ago was true, I love you Ronnie, much more than just brotherly love. I always have…" I sigh this is all wrong, Ron shouldn't know this, I shouldn't be telling him. …….Bill's gonna kill me.

"I love you to" Ron says smiling at me and suddenly I cant breath, I can't believe it.

"Really Ron?" I ask, unable to process it.

"I have for a long time. You didn't notice?" He says still smiling at me

It hits me then, why Ron always sits next to me. Why he always looks at me. Why he never takes off that necklace I gave him. It all made sense now. Everything I wanted so badly was there in front of me and I was too stupid to see it.

I smile and reach up pulling him down to my lap. I might just burst of happiness. My arms wrap around him pulling him close, my lips crash against his. My tongue slides over his bottom lip demanding entrance, which Ron gives. It was all so perfect, he tasted so much better than I imagined, kinda like candy, The kind of candy that's so sweet it's forbidden to taste, because you'll always want more. It ended too soon in my opinion, but unfortunately we have to breathe.

I lean back a bit just to stare at him. "Your beautiful my love" I state making Ron blush a bit.

"Not really" Ron said "I'm…" I put a finger to his lips silencing him. "No Ron" I say stroking his cheek, he leans to my touch "Your perfect, an angel."

My lips once again crash against his, Ron's hands move to my chest, Oh I want to touch him so bad and not just running my hand along his back while my other hand is on his hip, I mean touch him in every place possible. But I restrain myself content to just kiss him…………………………………. For now at least.

I just started to slide my tongue inside his mouth when there was a gasp behind me. Ron instantly broke away, blushing fiercely, I turned around only to see my 4 brothers gaping in my doorway.

I smirked at them, "Do you mind" I ask in a slightly superior voice pulling Ron closer to me. "I wasn't finished kissing Ron senseless yet"

Ron's blush had grown spreading down to his neck now, he looked like he was about to cry, my hand instantly moved up to stroke his face, "Don't worry baby, Bill's with Charlie and Fred's with Percy so there not gonna freak out or anything" I said watching his eyes fill with surprise and smiling "However there going to be insanely jealous"

"Why?" Ron asked confused at this point as he turned to the door "So you're really together." He asked.

The other four nodded not yet over the fact of what they had just witnessed.

I smiled once more and crashed my lips back against my little brothers completely ignoring the audience in the doorway.

Dinner that night was an interesting affair. We barley ate due to the fact that we were sure that if we poked …….whatever it is, that bill had attempted to cook, with a fork it would crawl off the table. But Fred and Percy kept having mini make-out sessions and Bill and Charlie were flirting endlessly with each other. However all four seemed to take the time to shoot extremely jealous looks at me. I smiled at this For once in my life I was envied, Because I had the one thing the others wanted so badly. I had Ron.

'George are you alright?" Ron asked "You've been staring at me for the last hour"

I answer by pressing my lips gently against his "I'm fine" I reply catching a glare from Fred "Bill If I jab this with a knife will it attack me?" I asked my eldest brother staring at the ……….stuff on my plate.

"Ha, Ha very fun George" Bill said taking away our untouched plates and throwing them away "So I can't cook but Charlie can so he'll be making your food tomorrow"

"Thank God" Fred replied staring at the garbage "That stuff won't come out in the middle of the night and stalk us will it?"

"Enough" Bill said 'Time for bed, all of you"

"Hey can I sleep in Percy's room tonight" Fred asked standing up " I don't want to listen to George moan all night because he's having wet dreams about Ron"

I slapped him, while bill and Charlie laughed. Ron was standing beside me with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Well that was my day, I though sitting on my bed later that night. Fred was up in Percy's room, and bill and Charlie were 'having fun' in the living room. Ron was in his room upstairs probably asleep by now.

I smiled picturing rons sleeping, he was mine. Finally I had my angel. And I can't wait….

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door I turned my head ready to send a full glare at whoever had interrupted my thoughts, however all thoughts of glaring disappeared when the door opened.

"Sorry, If I'm bothering you I can leave"

"No" I say quickly "I could never be bothered by you Ronnie" He smiles and shuts the door

'I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come see if you were awake." Ron says sitting on Fred's bed and blushing a bit.

"Your so far away" I say reaching out my arms to him "Come here baby" Ron obeys coming to me I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him on my lap "That's better" I say kissing his neck He leans in closer to me resting his head on my shoulder, his body fits so perfectly with mine, that I stop breathing for a minute. I can feel myself painfully harden. I blush knowing that Ron can feel it as he's sitting on my lap.

To my surprise Ron smiles moving his head form my shoulder to look at me. "Do you want me George?" he asks wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Yes" I say brushing a few strands of his hair out of his beautiful face "Oh baby, I want you so bad, but I don't want to force you into anything"

Ron shakes his head pressing his forehead against mine "Take me George, I want you to"

The hunger in Ron's voice makes me moan. I gently lay him back moving on top of him. The moonlight shines on him making him glow. I stop to stare at him for a minute "God Ron you're so beautiful, You're an absolute angel" I press my lips against his slowly unbuttoning his shirt . "You're my angel."

Ok that's it for now, I might add on more depending on what reviews I get and/or how many people want more. Hope you enjoyed it, there doesn't seem to be enough pairings with Ron and his brothers out there, (Believe me I've looked) So im adding to them, this is my second story the first one titled ((Tainted Baby)) was Bill/Ron. I was thinking of doing Percy/Ron next but im out of ideas for now, So let me know what you think and if you have any ideas or suggestions .

-Dark Elixier


End file.
